


When Secrets Forced Out (A Murthur oneshot)

by ThatBisexualGryffindor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBisexualGryffindor/pseuds/ThatBisexualGryffindor
Summary: Merlin always wanted to tell Arthur about his magic. But he couldn’t. He would never put Arthur in a position like that. But when Merlin is forced to share his secret to save Arthur’s life, how will he react?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	When Secrets Forced Out (A Murthur oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tell me what you think! This is merthur obviously so if you don’t like it... don’t read it? I do not own the show Merlin and all that.   
> Oh also this is slightly inspired by that one episode of once upon a time where they all have to reveal a secret to get past. Only it’s not really that... just read and you will see

Neither Arthur or Merlin quite remembered what brought them to the clearing that afternoon. All they knew is that one thing led to another and suddenly they were there. 

It was an empty clearing. Which was odd considering they were surrounded by woods. But here it was. This odd little stretch of land. Where the grass was perfectly smooth and the sun shown brightly on their faces. 

Merlin couldn’t help but notice how the sun made Arthur’s hair glisten just a little bit more than usual. 

That observation was most likely the reason Merlin didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. 

Arthur made his way across the clearing to the odd stump in the center of it. As he neared it he noticed a small symbol in the center. 

As Arthur was about to touch it, Merlin shouted, “NO SIRE!” 

But it was too late. Arthur was already touching it. But not before Merlin grabbed onto his shoulder. 

Then there was a blast of white light, temporarily blinding the two boys. 

When their eyes adjusted they were in a cave. Arthur looked around, grabbing his sword quickly. 

“Who’s there?! Where have you taken us? What happened?!” Demanded Arthur at the dark cave making sharp turns as he looked around him. 

Merlin groaned, “I’ve seen that symbol in a book before. This is why you don’t go touching random trees!” 

Arthur turned and glared at his manservant, “I just wanted to see what it was. How was I supposed to know what would happen idiot?! And anyway how do you even know that symbol. When were you reading books on this stuff. It’s clearly magic and you know as well as I do that the magical texts were destroyed.”

Merlin shrugged, “I don’t remember probably just something I found in the library,” Merlin lied, Arthur nodded accepting his lame excuse. 

“And? Find anything out?”

“Yeah,” Merlin started. Looking around the cave. Turning to his right he spotted an arch way. But it wasn’t a doorway. It was just a marked out arch in the middle of the rock. Merlin pointed at it and Arthur looked over at it. “The symbol usually brings you to get tested. The way out should be written on that arch,” recalled Merlin as he made his way towards the arch in the cave wall. 

“Wow looks like you can be useful after all!” grinned Arthur. 

“Prat”

“Idiot”

Merlin took a closer look at the arch, “It says that one hides secrets from the other it’s clear, now tell your prince what lies within and this cave will disappear.”

“I could read that for myself funny enough.”

“Really? I don’t know you could read!”

“Truly hilarious you are Merlin,” Arthur glared before smiling, “but seems simple enough just share whatever it is your hiding from me Merlin,” Arthur frowned, “wait what are you hiding?”

Merlin’s face fell. He looked at the arch in fear. 

“No... don’t make me. There has to be another way!” Merlin whispered looking around the cave desperately. But Merlin could see no way out. 

“What the hell Merlin? I’m not just your prince I’m your friend. I don’t care about whatever embarrassing secret you have. Just spill already so we can get out of here,” Arthur put out his arms motioning for Merlin to get on with it. 

Merlin looked down at the stones littering the black ground. He looked back at the spot where the glowing arch stood. Merlin took a step closer to it. His back now facing his prince. 

“I’m sorry Arthur. I know you won’t understand. But it’s not evil like you believe. And I use it only for the good of Camelot and for you,” Merlin started, his eyes never leaving the arch. 

“Merlin what are you talking about,” Arthur shook his head. 

“I have magic.”

And that was that. 

The three words Merlin could never bring himself to say. 

It was so simple. So effortless. Just three simple words. 

The cave was silent. Not even a cricket was heard. The arch glimmered with light and the room was flashed with a force so blinding that the black cave looked almost white. 

Merlin blinked several times, his eyes adjusting. They were back in the field where this all began. 

He sighed in relief, thankful that he and his prince were safe. 

Merlin’s eyes widened. His prince. His Arthur. Arthur knew. 

Slowly Merlin turned around. Arthur had not moved since the cave. Merlin and Arthur stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

“I understand.” Merlin spoke at last. Taking a deep breath and looking down at his feet. 

“What?” Arthur shook his head as if knocked out of a daze, “Understand what?”

Merlin sighed again, still looking at his feet, “I understand that I will be executed. And it’s okay, I don’t blame you.”

“What the hell are you taking about Merlin?” 

“Your father and the law—“

“I don’t give a damn about the law, my father’s wrong.”

Merlin looked up quickly at his prince, “I’m sorry what?”

“He’s wrong. I’ve thought it for awhile. But this is proof,” Arthur spoke as if all this was plain and simple, “My father says magic is evil. But you say you have magic and you’re Merlin.”

Arthur stepped towards Merlin stopping right in front of him. He brushed a strand of hair behind Merlin’s ear. His eyes met Merlins and his hand fell to Merlin’s cheek, “I would never execute you. And when I’m king no one like you will be executed ever again. I promise you.”

Merlin’s eyes glistened as tears threatened to break, “Arthur...” Merlin started. But he didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t have a plan for this reaction. 

“Can you show me?” Arthur asked. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. Arthur continued, “nothing big or anything just a little magic. Good magic.” 

Merlin smiled. His eyes never leaving Arthur’s. The next thing Arthur knew they were surrounded by butterflies. 

And as the butterflies flew above their heads, Arthur leaned in and kissed his manservent.

**Author's Note:**

> You can really tell I wrote this at 2 am huh. But I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
